


Good Morning

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a whole new future... there's cherik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My fix-it, because I need it, because CHERIK AND DOFP!!! Wouldn't recommend if you haven't watched the film, although there's not much related. No seriously don't read if you haven't watched the film, I don't want to spoil.

“...we’ll have some catching up to do.”

Logan smiles as he walks out the wooden door, leaving the professor in the study room, whom he expects to meet later. He was right to find the professor, who else is able to give him the explanation he’s waiting for?  

 

A small part in his brain is screaming loud for his legs to walk another way. He wants to go after her, to be with her. A part of him knows that if there’s a chance to follow his heart, now would be the time. For all he’s seen and experienced, all the thing he’s once lost, it would be unwise to let time go to waste. Logic and conscience be damned. He just needs to be with her now.

 

But then again why risk it. Messing with the laser-eyed asshole could be fun for as long as he remembers, but it’s not worth it. Not this time. No matter how much he wants it. Logan is quick at healing, but the mind needs a little more than the body. He’s just returned from hell, and his head would like to rest for a while.

 

So he closes his eyes and reaches for his pocket, where there’s a heavy pack of cigarette. Luckily this haven’t change. In another world his pocket would be empty, and he’s busy dealing with some disastrous issue. Logan heads for the kitchen. Their long talk is going to need some beverage. A nice, cold beer right now would be perfect for him. As for Chuck, probably Earl Grey.

 

With the newly found peace in his mind, Logan walks away and doesn’t notice a silhouette at the study’s door. A figure with a familiar scent whom Logan would never miss if it wasn’t for the heavy torpor he’s trying to to overcome.

 

“It was unnecessary to hide me from him, Charles. You’re being overly cautious as usual.” The man closes the door behind him, his hand carrying a stack of papers filled with red marks against black ink on every page. “He’s no longer living in the future he used to know.”

 

“That gives me even more reasons to be cautious, my friend. You skewering and drowning him was the last thing on his mind after that horrendous mission.”

 

Clad in his gray striped vest and his usual purple turtleneck, Professor Lehnsherr doesn’t seem very joyful as he hands the papers to the school’s headmaster. He’s spent the whole night going through his students’ essay, and for the whole night was he cross. He stormed out of his office and headed to Charles’ study the moment he finished his work. Failing the entire class, of course, needs the approval of the headmaster. He overheard their little chat just before Logan left the room.  

 

Professor Xavier knit his brows the moment his eyes land on the first page. Erik, again, went too far with his grading job. His intention made it to the headmaster even before he had a chance to announce. “There’s no way I’m letting you fail the whole class, what on earth are you thinking? What did I tell you about going easy on the students, Erik? If I have to receive these ticktacktoe sheets again I’m going to have to ask Professor McCoy to do the grading for Engineering class too.”

 

“That would be wonderful, Charles. I’m serious, these young ignorant people can’t simply tell the difference between centripetal force and acceleration of gravity.”

 

“Not everyone is good at science, you know. Different people have the motivation to pursue different subjects.” Charles slips over the pages while Erik snorts defiance behind his chair. “And no one is a genius in advanced science from birth.”

 

“Those are highschool knowledge. It doesn’t take a prodigy to understand.” Erik leans down to put a light kiss on his lips, and Charles receives it just as naturally. Morning kiss has become a hard-to-break habit between the two of them. “Everything is in their textbook, all they need to do is read.”

 

“Yes I do agree that reading is most important.” He closes his eyes, and Erik takes it as a hint for another smooch. “But that doesn’t mean the whole class gets failed because of their ill-prepared essays. Are you sure you gave them a decent amount of time to finish the job?”

 

“Well… I may have shortened the time-limit once or twice…” The metalbender squints his eyes as if what he’s trying to remember is just something trivial. Charles finds it ridiculous on his behalf.

 

“Erik! You don’t shorten the student’s time-limit on their tasks! We’ve been through this before.”

 

“But Charles the lesson wasn’t even complicated…” Seeing the telepath’s forehead still furrowed, which means his getting-rid-of-all-the-simpletons plan has failed, again. Erik sighs and lets it slide. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do…”

 

“I mean it, Erik. We need to give everyone a second chance.”

 

“One more chance till expelling, understood.”

 

“Erik!”

 

Without answering, the metalbender takes his love’s head in his arms to put another kiss on his forehead, simply giving up. It’s a good thing these loving acts always succeed in ending their little quarrels. Sometimes it’s a kiss, or a hug from behind. Most of the times it’s chess. And booze, if they have time. After all, a good morning like this shouldn’t be ruined over such paltry matter.

 

He traces his fingers on Charles’ left hand, caressing the back of it.

 

“So, do you think he noticed…”

 

“Logan? This again... Erik, I told you…”

 

“Yes, yes, he loves Jean Grey, I remember. But what if he changes his mind? Lately you’re always the one he seeks after something bad happens.”

 

“He always come to me when something happens.”

 

“That is correct. And I’ve always found it… distasteful.”

 

“After so many years?”

 

As they’re talking Charles can feel the platinum ring tighten on his third finger, as well as a rising grudge in his lover’s chest. Charles blames himself sometimes for letting this slip his mind. Some time between their meeting with Logan and the present, a negative attitude towards the Canadian has sprouted inside Erik’s head.

 

Erik and his possessive nature, something never changes no matter how many decades pass by. Charles reckons they would have to argue about this for a while longer, if it weren’t for the school bell that puts an end to the first period. Both professors straighten their back and return to their composed character. Just like any other staffs, they have classes of their own to teach, and both of them are going to be late for no adequate reason.

 

“You promised to meet him today, did you not?”

 

“Why… yes, around break-time actually…”

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I accompany you, I take?”

 

“You just want to make sure I don’t spend too much time with him, don’t you?”

 

Erik doesn’t answer. He quietly struts to stand behind the wheelchair.

 

“Fine, if you must.” Charles leans back, letting himself be pushed down the corridor where a friend of them is knocking down his second beer, wondering what is keeping him so long.

 

  
  
  



End file.
